Sit on Top of the World [Part One: Here with Me]
by FLYzC. Grogan
Summary: Nuriko a la vampire hunter/daemon hunter after death AU type thing. If I ever get it finished.


**Disclaimers and Pre-Fiction Notes**: Okay. For those of you who know me pretty well, you know how much I hate programs who do all of the HTML work for you (Word, GoLive, Frontpage, etc.) and so, this has got to be my one exeption on the use. I used Word, because I was tiered, because I have work tonight, and because I've been staring at MS-DOS for way to long to be up to using Notepad. So if this isn't up to my usual quality of work, you'll know why, and you can blaim it on Microsoft.

Er... other than that, Fushigi Yuugi is property of Yuu Watase, therfore Nuriko is, and whatever Japenese anime production company funded and aired it, as well as Pioneer Ltd. Basically, I could give you a three page list of reasons entitled, 'Top 70 Reasons Not to Sue Uka' but I'll just say, please don't sue. It's not worth your time, you'll get no money (seeing as I have none), and I'm a minor... technically when I wrote this, and I'm an orphan. You will REALY get no money from sueing me.

However, the characters Korinu ( { I love Boggle, I really, REALLY, do.} Well, okay, the appearance anyway, the ideal character is probably [leagly] Yuu's, but that's beside the point), Nazoko, Kinimuke, Korinu, as well as the whole bunch of bitchy fire deamons, their leader, Jangejii, Nazoko's OOC moments as an ice deamon, Korinu's OOC moments as a water deamon, Nimu-chan's... well, actually, she's always a light deamon, so nevermind, and the kick-ass reincarnete and gate holder Tsusena (Did I already mention how much I liked Boggle?) are all characters and ideas formed in my screwed brain, and belong to me. And actually, I'd be sort of flattered if you used them, so, no, I don't care if you take them.

And last, but most definetly not least, this is a Fushigi Yuugi... well, I'm wondering if I can even call it that anymore... but it STARTED as a Fushigi Yuugi AU Fiction... and then got lost pretty much after Nuriko dies... which is before the fic even starts. THE POINT IS, that it uses Nuriko's character, and well basically, it's just sort of a speculation of what could've happened if things had turned out differently when Ashitare killed Nuriko. At least, that was the idea. Then it ended up turning into something that threatened to become it's own story, regardless of the fact Nuriko was involved. So I'm sorry, minna. If you were expecting a fiction that stays strictly on the rules of FY, you've come to the wrong place. The other thing is, if you have problems with Nuriko, or actually Korinu, being both straight and... well bi-sexual, than this is not the fiction for you. He starts out gay, then becomes straight with Nazoko.

Spoilers. Incase you hadden't figured that one out quite yet, spoilers from about episode 30 on. Hell, I say Nuriko dies, that's a spoiler, ain't it? But basicaly, you sort of get to see what happens to the rest of the gang while Nuriko, or rather Korinu, stays in the world of dowtown Tokyo.

Oh, yeah. This has a hell of a lot bad language, angst, fluff, sex, lemon, lime, deamons, hell induced scenerios, sex, blood, possibly what some people might consider gore, OOC, sex, lemon, and more deamons from hell. Even the good guys are deamons, for God's sake.

**Rating**: R or NC-17...

**Reasoning**: Sex. And adult themes. Also psycological torture wich little kids might not enjoy.

Part 1: Here With Me

Part 2: [Thank You][1]

Part 3: [Hunter][2]

Part 4: [Don't Think of Me][2]

Part 5: [Take My Hand][2]

Part 6: [My Lover's Gone][2]

Part 7: [Slide][2]

Part 8: [All You Want][2]

Part 9: [Aira][2]

Part 10: [Honestly Okay][2]

Part 11: [My Life][2]

Part 12: [I'm No Angel][2]

Epilogue: [Sit On Top Of The World][2]

With that said, enjoy. Hahahahaha...

****************************

**Sit On Top Of The World**

By Uka-san (tenoh@edoko.net)

****************************

Part 1: Here With Me

****************************

"What the hell do you mean, I can't go back?"

"What about the statement don't you understand, Nuriko?"

Nuriko stared dumfoundedly at Taitsukun, or rather the spirit messenger of Taitsukun.

"You mean, I just have to stay here, while the others get there asses kicked by the Seiryuu seishi? You've got to be kidding me!"

Taitsukun shook her head, "I know it's a shock. And there's nothing I can do about it but I'm sorry, you can't return to ancient China. Gods' decree."

Nuriko slammed his fist into the white walled room of Purgetory. It was a very plain room, a box, no windows, a door at one leading into the modern office building which was Limbo. There was a table with two chairs, one of which Taitsukun was sitting in, the other has spun off into the corner because Nuriko had gotten up so quickly.

His hand came in contact with the hard plaster of the wall. Under any other circumstances, the wall would have broken, but this being Purgetory, the wall just dented in, then wobbled back like jell-o.

Nuriko looked at his hand, his face running with a few tears. He wiped his nose with his hand then put it back next to his side, staring at the wall.

"Not even as a baby, or even a person loyal to the Seiryuu preistess? Maybe I could at least talk to that fool which Miaka calls her friend, and convince her... or if I came back as a baby, I couldn't do any harm then! I'd just be... a baby! Taitsukun, please! You have to let me go back," he pleaded.

"No. It's not up to me, anyhow."

Nuriko let out an inarticulate cry, then colapsed to his knees, shaking with sobs.

"Why me.. All the people I loved... all the people who I cared for... who care and loved for me, never to see them again in all enternity just because... because of some damn rule made by the Four Gods..." he wispered.

In, a sudden fit of rage, Nuriko stood up, and picked up the chair he was sitting on and hurled it at the door with a howl. It shattered. He stood there, crying, chest heaving, trying to get a breath in between sobs, when his mask of anger cracked, and he sat down on the floor, crying now, out of bitterness, and the realization of the cruelty of the world. He hugged his knees into his chest and rocked back and forth, back and forth. Taitsukun's face softened, as he finally accepted his fate, and got up and walked over to where he was on the floor...

... but he spun around and hugged her knees, grabbing on to them as if they were a lifeline. She held him close to her as he started to cry anew.

"It's not fair... It's not fair... Oh, God... it's not fair..."

****************************

[We are free]

Shreeks like birds could be heard coming from the seas. The whole Atlantic Ocean seemed as if it were on fire, or in a kettle, it was bubbling like crazy.

[The Water seal no longer binds us to the Hell of Earth, for there is no heir to the water deamon cycle, and no heir to the ice deamon cycle. The Time has come]

Steam rose from the oceans, the normaly blue water took a slightly purple tinge, and nobody noticed a thing. For only deamons could see this. For it was deamons that were causing it. Only a few selected humans could see these things, but to them, it was only ghostly illusions. So the world continued onwards, oblivious to the screams of the fire deamons.

[We are free]

A single woman rose from the water. She had tan skin, flame red hair, and spots, much like a leopard's on her upper arms and on her thighs. She grinned. Her teeth were metal spikes.

[And someone will pay]

****************************

"Okay. The first order of business is what we're going to do about you. I assume that Taitsukun's already talked to you about the fact you can't go back to ancent China, and has explained why."

Nuriko stared at the woman across from him. She looked like she was in her mid twenties, had long black hair, tan skin, and had the most peculiar eyes. One of them was grey with a black star in the middle of it. The other was black, with a grey star in the middle of it. And she didn't have pupils.

"Who did you say you were again?" he asked.

The woman sighed.

"Tsusena. The reincarnete of time and death."

"Oh."

Tsusena and Nuriko were in a room identical to the one Nuriko and Taitsukun's spirt were in the time before. You couldn't realy say day, because that wasn't technicaly a mesure since Nuriko was already dead. He wiggled around in his chair.

"So did she explain everything?" Tsusena sighed.

"Well, she said I couldn't go back, no matter what, because the Gods decreed it so, but she didn't say why they made the decree," Nuriko answered.

"That's all?" she groaned, "Shit, I have a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do. Well the truth is, you're a special case. Aparently you died before your time, and Fate didn't cut your life string herself. Someone else did. And we don't know who. That was the only reason you were killed by Ashitare. And so, we can't let you go back into your world since we don't know what sort of threat you would be in."

"Because the person who killed me the first time might notice and want to kill me again," Nuriko replied, caching on a bit.

"Good. Now the thing is, we don't have the time or the resources to figure out why and by whom you were killed. That's why we're sending you after your murderer." Tsusena concluded.

"But I thought you said I couldn't go back to China?" he asked.

"You can't. I'll explain. The China you know doesn't really exist. Or at least in real time anyway. You died in some previous life and your chi was transferred to a book world existen for a rest. We had no idea that the book you were placed in, "Universe of the Four Gods," would turn out to be so exiting. You're soul was there on technical vacation."

"So you're saying that I didn't really exist this whole time?"

"No, it's more complicated than that. Dispite what you may now think from my explanation of your world, you were quite real. You just weren't in sync with the pysical dimentions. For example, you never have shaddows in Miaka's world. Tamahome found that out. Why do you think that was the case?"

"He wasn't really in her world."

"Correct. How come?"

"Because he haden't been transferred properly? I don't know."

"Sort of. It's more like he was 2D, while that world was 3D, exept on a different level. He was there, you could see him, he could see everybody else, and he could feel, but he wasn't completely there. He was still trapped inside the book. That's why Taka had to be created. As well as Tetsuya. Suboshi would've had the same problem. The chi that are reborn to the book cannot leave the book until they die. They can, in most cases, be returned to the book, given that they've lived out their lifespan in the book."

"Because otherwise it would be like returning to a 2D world, when you're 3D. You wouldn't be quite there because part of you're chi wouldn't be with you because when you're in that world, you don't exist. Only you're chi does, and what everybody else sees is your chi and what your mind thinks you look like. The chi re-arranges itself into that form. That why I look like I do. Your chi would then be seperated into a part that has finished it's time in the book world, and the part that hasen't, so you'd have a split chi," Nuriko finished.

"Yes! You understand then," Tsusena said, "That I cannot return you to the "Universe of Four Gods" until you find who ever cut your lifespan short. Because it is he or she who has part of your chi. Until then you can't re-enter China, or at least the old China."

Nuriko smiled. So all he had to do was find the person who cut his life span in half, and then he could return to his friends... his only family. Then something occurred to him.

"Wait. I can't go back to ancent China. How am I supposed to find this person who killed me?" he asked.

Tsusena smiled. Nuriko was suddenly worried.

"I'm so glad you asked."

****************************

"You are going to be reborn a couple years, enough for you to be a man at this current position in time, in the past in the 6th dimention, Sol system, Earth, in the 1900's. You will be sent to Tokyo, since that's where we detected the only trace of your murderur. All you need to do is fill out the paperwork. You can apply for your seishi powers. I don't know wether the board of directors will grant it, however," she concluded.

Nuriko sifted through the stacks and stacks of paperwork required to apply for rebirth. Most of it was just signing, but he finally got to the form/application part of the documents where he had to show any specifications for physical fetures.

"For your hair color, I wouldn't put down purple if I were you. You'd be way to recognizable."

"What do you mean, recognizable?"

"The person who wants to kill you probably knows what you look like, ya know. Purple is not the choice."

"Why did you pick hair color of all things?" Nuriko asked, puzzled.

"Eye color isn't good enough, color of skin... you wouldn't have done. Length of hair, you REALY wouldn't have done, and besides, your hair is the most visble. And recognizable feture. So if I had my way, you'd have short, blond hair."

"Point noted and taken," Nuriko grumbled.

Fine then, Hair color?... Next favorite color, well... blue, but for hair? It would remind him to much of Tamahome. Grey, white, or silver? Ugh... Tomo. Red? No. Nuriko scratched his chin, trying to think of a suitable color. Well, green was always a nice color...

****************************

Tsusena smiled at Nuriko as he left the room, then looked over the applications. She sent them off to the counsil, and since time was exellerated here, she recived the papers back in a matter of minutes. She looked down at them then sent them off to the room Nuriko was staying. Only then did she realize what had been written on the paper. Her eyes went wide, and she stood up and ran out the door of her office.

It had said:

Hair Color Assg. : Green (LONG)

Eye Color Assg. : Purple (DARK)

Skin Tone Assg. : Mocha (DARK)

Sex Assg. : Male

Extra Assg. : Armbands, Strength, Youma (CLASS A-12 WATER TYPE-D)

Mission(s) Assg. : Find Killer of Nuriko, Take Care of Youma CLASS A-1 FIRE TYPE-A

Birthdate Assg. : 1979 August, 19 LEO

And the thing that really got her was this:

...

Name Assg. : Suzaki Korinu

Korinu.

Tsusena's breath caught in her throat.

"Oh shit!"

****************************

Nazoko sat down on the train. Aproximatly five minutes ago, Tokyo and the surrounding areas had had a 5.4 earthquake. And she knew why. That earthquake had not been caused by a fault line. The fire demons were free.

|And all because that last deamon hunter made me human!|

She restrained herself from ripping the newspaper she was reading to shreads. She, possibly the last ice deamon alive, and unable to do anything to stop the fire deamons.

"Hiro Staition, please exit to the doors on your right, and have a nice day."

She groweled. Had she really just spent the entire train trip bitching to herself? Nazoko stood up, getting ready to leave.

|I'll have to fix that...|

When a young man entered the train.

He had a white tank top, ripped jeans, a tattoo on his chest, one of a character which Nazoko couldn't identify, but the two things that caught her most were his striking visage, long plantium green hair in a braid, dark purple/black eyes, scar running down his left eye (but not so that it prevented him from opening it), and the other was the tattoo on his arm.

His left arm.

The mark of a water deamon.

Nazoko sat straight back down. Screw work. This was much, much more interesting. She quickly popped out her cell-phone and dialed a number. She could here the phone ringing on the other side.

"Nimu-chan's not going to belive this..." she whispered.

****************************

Tsusena finaly reached the output offices. She walked to a desk, which had a pretty receptionest working at it. A lost soul. She looked up and smiled at Tsusena.

"How may I help you, Time?"

"I need to find out weather someone has already had their re-birth papers processed and has left Purgetory."

"One moment..."

The woman typed into her communications console.

"What is the name?"

"Real first name, Nuriko, changed into... Suzaki Korinu, I belive."

"Thank you..."

Tsusena watched the woman go through some sort of list, and finaly went to sit down in one of the uncomfortable chairs placed there for people to wait in.

|Couldn't they hurry up already! How long does it take to find one name?|

"M'am, we do have a match. A chi was transferred earler this cycle, into the body of a one Suzaki Korinu. The documentation conferming the transfer has the chi name: Nuriko. The reprocess order has already gone through, and currently the chi is in the 6th dimention living in the Sol system, on the planet Earth, eastern Asia, Azabu prefecture, Tokyo, Japan. The body is currently 20. Anything else I can do for you, Time?" the spirt answered.

Tsusena stood there, frozen. That had been exactly the answer she'd been afraid of.

|Damn it! What can I do? Reincarnets can't do anything to effect mortal life unless it's there duites! The only other people that can effect their lives are other mortals... God damn it, this is all the counsil's fault anyway! If Nuriko haden't applied for his seishi powers, they wouldn't have even CONSIDERED making him a hunter, let alone a deamon's brood. Even so... There has to be some way of warning him... Wait.|

"Oo," she said, suddenly.

Then she realized that the attendant was still waiting for her answer. She smiled and leaned over.

"Uh, yes, there are two more things you could do for me. If you could get another batch of chi transfer papers to me and a request to tranfer a chi to a book staition, I would really apriciate it. And if you could have them transferred to me immedately, I'll be in..."

****************************

The phone rang once. Twice. Three tim-

"What, damn it?" Kinimuke yelled into the phone while gathering her clothes. Her sky blue hair bounced in front of her face, making her even more angry.

Sword... check. Boots... check. Y.A.D. tracker... check. Knife... check. Bracelets...

"Shit, **fuck**, DAMN, **HELL**! Where the Jeasus fucking Christ are my God damn bracelets?" she shouted, unaware that she still had the phone.

"Nice to see your having a pleasant morning," a cool voice came through the reciver.

"Jeasus, Nazo, where the hell are you? There's a mother of a Fire loose, and I'm afraid that I'm not in the right area to catch up to it in time... aw, shit!" Kin shouted as she tripped over a box in her appartment.

"You won't belive this, Nimu-chan."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that? Kin's fine, Kinimuke's better, but for God's sakes not Nimu-chan!"

"Yes, Nimu-chan. Now, listen. I'm on a train at Hiro, and you won't BELIVE who just got on."

Kin groaned. She had heard this one way to may times. She looked under her bed. Ah-ha! There they were. She slipped her bracelets on and stuck her sword into her boot.

"This'd better be good, Nazo," she mumbled, while putting on gloves.

"Trust me. I swear you won't belive it. A water deamon got on the train."

Kinimuke dropped her gloves.

"Say **what**?"

"A mother fucking water deamon, Nimu-chan."

Kin's brow creased.

"Are you **sure** that it's a water deamon?"

"I saw the tattoo myself."

"But that doesn't make any sense! If there was a water deamon alive, why did the seal break?"

"... I hadn't thought about that."

Kinimuke snorted and put on her gloves. She ran to the door, grabed her jacked, then scrambled out and jumped of the side of the stairs after locking her door. She landed thirteen stories down with a thud.

"You never think about **anything**, Nazoko."

"Oi! That's not true!... but the thing is, I even feel it's aura! If it's not, then it's a pretty damn good immatation."

Kin ran outside and got on her motercycle, started it, then got on the road, driving along the center line, going 90 mph.

"Well, OK, but we have bigger things to worry about! You said you're at Hiro? Good. Wait another two stopps, then you'll be at where the fire deamon and your course intercet. I'm on my way, but Azabu is pretty much in the opposite end of town from my appartment. I think-"

"WAIT!" Nazoko's voice came over the phone, "I've got it! He's like me! Not true blood deamon, but part human because somthings captured it! That would explain the aura, tattoo, the breaking of the seal..." her voice trailed off.

Kinimuke ran a light, narrowly missing a BMW Z3 convertible.

"What else, Nazoko? You don't just trail off like that..."

"It's the scar."

"What scar?"

"He has a scar across his left eye."

Kin took a sharp breath.

She stopped talking and looked at the buit in Y.A.D. tracker in her motercycle. It showed the fire deamon getting closer to the train Nazo and the water deamon were in. Suddenly her stomach knotted, and a cold feeling ran from her gut. She stepped on the acceleration and increased her speed. 100 mph, 110 mph, 115 mph...

"I have a hunch, Nazoko. I have a real bad feeling I know what the deamon's after."

There was silence on the other end.

"You don't think... Oh, shit. Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit."

"Nazo, protect that guy with your life. Do you understand me? He could be the one destened to kill Jangejii and we can-"

There was a scream on the other end of the phone, and what sounded like glass shattering, mixed with the sound of raw flesh thudding against metal. Kin glanced at her computer. The fire deamon was now aproxomently at the half way point between the Hiro station and the Yokohama station. Probably where Nazoko was right about now. Her grey eyes widened.

"Damn! Nazoko! Nazoko! Can you here me? Nazoko!"

"... I... Kinim... fire... gejii... oh f-"

The line became entirely static and her voice was cut of. Kin swore and put away the phone. She had to get there before something serious happened. She set herself with grim determination, and dissapeared. Motercycle and all.

****************************

"-uck!"

And then a blast of fire took out Nazoko's cell phone, the next row of seats and scorched her arm.

   [1]: korinu02.html
   [2]: ../pages/cm_soon.html



End file.
